Why Rick, Why
by UnBreakableFacade
Summary: How many times in the books did you find a place where it could have been so utterly romantic, or needed that little kiss, or even an innocent hug. I know I've chucked my book across the room a few more times than I like to admit because Rick Never took those few perfect moments and made it that little bit special. - continue summary inside


**If you've been reading my other stories you've probably realised that i haven't updated in a long time, so here is a bunch of one-shots to keep it going. No promise to updating dates or such. It's just for the spur of the moment.**

**How many times in these books did you find a place where it could have been so utterly romantic, or needed that little kiss, or even a hug. I know I've chucked my book across the room a few more times than I'd like to admit because Rick never took those few perfect moments and made it that little bit special. No matter how much I like the idea of a few more kisses or romantic affection, there is no other way I would have read it. And that's why there is Fan fiction, to make all alternative dreams for our favourite characters come true.**

OK, this chapter is in the Last Olympian, just when Annabeth takes the strike instead of Percy.

Fatal Flaw

A sudden pain hit Percy's chest and for a second he thought he had been hit. But that wasn't possible, he had all the monsters in sight covered, and Annabeth had his back- Annabeth. He spun around on his heels just in time to see her crumple to the ground; she had a huge gash running down her arm. One look at her pale face and the rest was a blur. Percy's body was on over drive, he ran over to her slashing maiming killing monsters in his path. Having no control over his body, once he had cleared a space around them, he whistled to Blackjack for him to take her away. Percy was relieved that Blackjack hadn't asked any questions like usual, instead brought his wings up steadying her on his back and flew off at a steady speed. A small chunk had been lifted off his shoulders knowing she would be safe and out of harm's way, but deep down he knew that she probably wouldn't be ok.

Long after Annabeth had left, Percy kept slashing till the monsters, seemed to decrease. It was if they were retreating. He didn't have time to worry about why, as soon as he got a chance he ran. Ran till he got to the empire state building. He barged through the front doors startling the small crowd gathered in the entrance. "Where is she." he croaked out unable to make any other words come out. They all gave him pitying looks then looked over at the elevator. After the agonising wait for the elevator he strode in, not really knowing where he was going. Lucky for him Thalia was already in there. She didn't say anything just nodded and nudged her head towards the now open door. He obligingly followed her out, around a sharp corner and down the corridor.

Thalia abruptly stopped at the last door, as if waiting for him. For a moment his feet were glued to the ground. He was shaking and puffing, palms were starting to sweat and he could feel the hairs on his neck start to tingle. Not from the run, but from the fright of what that door actually held. The fright of knowing Annabeth might not be ok, and not being able to do anything about it. When he walked in Thalia stayed out, which made him feel even worse. Hesitantly he walked in preparing himself for the worst.

At first glance he thought it _was_ the worst. Annabeth was lying on a double bed with the sheets on her left side were completely covered in blood. Her face, looked sickly pale, and her arm… Her arm had been cleaned of the blood, which showed the gory gash running down her arm that looked even worse than the blood. He took the two short steps to her side and crumpled to the ground. At closer inspection she looked even worse, her brow was creased in pain and her whole body was shaking. Percy lifted a tentative hand to her face, gently brushing his fingers through her blood dried hair.

A low cough brought him out of his stupor, noticing Will Solace there for the first time. "I'll leave you be, just call me if anything changes." Percy nodded dumbly at him, not really understanding what he had said. A slight hesitation later he crawled onto her bed and laid down next to her. Knowing she was in great pain he tried to come up with something to do, anything to release those creases on her brow. The first idea was ambrosia at the sight of some on the bedside table, but not knowing how much Annabeth had already consumed he diverted to something his mother used to do when he was sick.

The bathroom sink being visible from where he was, he levitated a cool ball of water and held it over her forehead. Next he gently eased the blanket out from beneath her, and laid it over her still shaking body. He leaned back over her and brought the ball of water over to her arm, slowly easing it on, in an attempt to at least ease the throbbing pain. Annabeth sucked in a strained breathe, but relaxed almost instantly as the cooling sensation took over. With some of the pain relieved, he started to brush his fingers through her hair again, humming the lullaby his mother used to sing to him when sick. The exact words didn't come to him but humming seemed to calm her down either way.

She had relaxed quite a bit from the state that she was in, which allowed the heavy dread in his gut, relax. He gently placed Annabeth's hand on her stomach before walking away so she could rest, knowing he should continue fighting. Before he could even pull away however, she grabbed his hand and she whispered 'stay'. Her voice was so delicate, fragile, like it was about to crumble.

"Annabeth, they need me out there' He was torn between wanting so badly to stay beside her and making sure she was ok, and going out to fight his war. He took a look at the door, then back down at her. One look at her face his mind was set. She opened her eyes slightly and he saw his whole world in those eyes, at that moment he knew why his fatal flaw was so dangerous, he knew he would do anything for the girl lying beside him. Give up the world in an instant just to keep her safe. He leaned back down beside her to brush her hair out of her face before kissing her forehead. "Always," he whispered before making himself comfortable and falling asleep holding her hand.

**These chapters aren't going to be in order at all, because I'm just publishing them in the order I write them. Sorry if it gets a bit confusing, but I will let you know where it is set before each chapter. Let me know what other things you thought should have happened in the story, I'd love to put your ideas in as well.**


End file.
